thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Elven genealogy
This article is intended to trace several family lines among the elves, beginning with the First 50 Elves. It is far from completely detailing any family trees, concentrating only on the immediate ancestry of certain prominent members of the Woodstockade community. Given that the entire race began with a mere fifty elves, all born in LY 752, and that by the time of the first census in 905 (just 153 years later) there were 8,362 elves, it's obvious that most couples had a large number of children over the years. In fact, it is often impossible to clearly include certain individuals in one specific generation, as there would be a certain degree of crossover. It is not unusual, for example, for the youngest child of one couple to be about the same age as the oldest child of a couple from the next generation. And in fact, there is no guarantee that anyone will marry someone particularly close to their own age (though the age discrepancy of elven couples is rarely as great as that been Salucin and his second wife, Presbyd, who was 37 years his junior). Nevertheless, it many cases it will be possible to consider certain individuals as belonging to a specific generation. This listing will therefore make every effort to do so, for purposes of clarity, to whatever degree is possible. First Generation Main article: First 50 Elves (all 50 elves were born in LY 752) *Rosset (m) and Portia (f) had several children together. Their oldest, Karen (f), was born in 775. *Aegis (m) and Isis (f) had several children together. Their oldest, Sean (m), was born in 776. When Eller died in 832, Sean became the second Elf Chief. *Dosandé (m) and Adele (f) had several children together. Their oldest, Mina (f), was born in 776. *Yoshi (m) and Tamlyn (f) had one child together, Desmond (m), born in 776. *Corbin (m) and Marissa (f) had two children. Their oldest, Bryna (f), was born in 777. Their youngest, Eugene (m), was born in 779. *Salucin (m) and Beryllia (f) had just one child together, Tomax (m), born in 777. *Turlough (m) and Caina (f) had several children together. Their oldest, Devlin (m), was born in 778. Their youngest, Presbyd (f), was born in 789. *Merrick (m) and Corinne (f) had several children together. Their oldest, Regina (f), was born in 780. *Xallem (m) and Celeste (f) had several children together. One of them, Schuyler (m), was born in 784. Second Generation *Sean and Mina married in 797. Their oldest child, Vance (m) was born in 799. Their second, Anwen (f), was born in 803. *Desmond and Bryna married in 797. They had several children together. Their youngest, Marilla (f), was born in 808. *Eugene and Minerva married in 800. They had several children together. Their oldest, Alexandria (f), was born in 801. *Devlin and Regina married in 800. Their oldest child, Rick (m), was born in 802. Their second, Sarah (f), was born in 804. *Karen and Schuyler married in 802. Their only child, Remi (f), was born in 805. *Salucin and Presbyd married in 805 (his first wife, Beryllia, having died in 787). Their oldest child, Trelane (m), was born in 807. When Sean died in 850, Trelane became the third Elf Chief. Their second (and last) child, Dylan (m), was born in 809. Third Generation Note, this was the first generation to begin using surnames, starting in 824. *Vance and Grace married in 820. Their oldest child, Emily (f), was born in 821. (In 824, they followed Remi and Trelane's example of adopting a surname; in this case, "Des'Aegis", after Vance's paternal grandfather.) *Rick and Anwen married in 821. Their oldest child, Renny (m), was born in 824. At that time, they followed the new trend of adopting a surname; in this case, "Des'Merrick", after Rick's maternal grandfather.) *Remi and Trelane married in 824 (they were the first elves to adopt a surname, "Des'Rosset", after Remi's maternal grandfather). Their oldest child, Trent (m), was born in 825. *Tomax and Sarah married in 825 (taking the surname "Des'Caina", after Sarah's paternal grandmother). Their only child, Truman (m), was born in 827. *Alexandria and Harrison married in 825 (taking the surname "Des'Corbin", after Alex's paternal grandfather). They had several children together. *Dylan and Yuki married in 828 (taking the surname "Des'Salucin", after Dylan's father. Their oldest child, Cordelia (f), was born in 830. Their second, Triella (f), was born in 832. Their third (and last), Malachi (m), was born in 835. *Marilla and Finlay married in 828 (taking the surname "Des'Yoshi", after Marilla's paternal grandfather). They had several children together. Fourth Generation *Trent Des'Rosset married Circe in 846. Their youngest child, Emannus Des'Rosset (m), was born in 859. *Malachi Des'Salucin married Eloise in 853. Their oldest child, Joan Des'Salucin (f), was born in 854. Category:People